


Let me shelter you

by naribalee_94



Series: And I fell heavy into your arms [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naribalee_94/pseuds/naribalee_94
Summary: Eiji hadn’t known what possessed him to do what he did but he absolutely had to make abiggernest, the one in his room just not doing it for him at the moment. The only place he could think of making a better one was the living room since the room was larger and he could use the couch as part of it.Just a short little side story, I honestly don't know where it fits into everything but Shorter and Yut Lung are together at this point so it'd be down the road some





	Let me shelter you

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a lovely person, I needed a break from the main part anyways :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Eiji hadn’t known what possessed him to do what he did but he absolutely had to make a _bigger_ nest, the one in his room just not doing it for him at the moment. The only place he could think of making a better one was the living room since the room was larger and he could use the couch as part of it.

So he dragged everything from his room that currently made up his nest and dumped it in the living room.

Luckily Yut Lung was with Shorter or else he knew that he would veto the idea so quick.

It didn’t take him long to get most of the nest made, using some of Yut Lung’s things to help pad the it.

The end result was fairly large, Eiji surprised he was able to make it. It end up into the couch, Yut Lung’s bed now part of Eiji’s nest though that made Eiji happy.

Eiji had built it on autopilot, not really paying attention to what he was doing. It was okay though because he was so happy with the way it turned out. It had a little of everyones scent in it, though most prominent was Eiji’s and then Ash’s.

Eiji climbed into the middle of it and sat down to look at it, fixing small parts here and there of it. Just being in the nest was making him feel content and he got in his head that he wanted to shift.  
He didn’t shift often because it hurt more then he liked to admit to Ash but he kind of liked being in his cat form.

Once he was in his cat form, he curled into a small ball and shut his eyes, purring contently.  
His eyes flew open when he heard the door to his apartment unlock, he didn’t know how long later.

Eiji felt vulnerable suddenly, burying himself under a blanket slightly. He calmed down quickly when he saw Yut Lung and Shorter walk through the door. 

“Whoa, did you make that?” Shorter asked Yut Lung, grinning. “And if you did, why is it so big?”

Yut Lung frowned before shaking his head. “I don’t really make nests outside of when I have heats. That must be Eiji’s doing.”

Eiji peeked his head out more, chirping softly to alert the other two he was there.

“Oh my gosh!” Shorter squealed, going over and bending down to get a better look at Eiji. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you shifted. You’re adorable!”

Eiji moved further out of the nest to walk over to Shorter who held his hand out so Eiji could head butt him softly.

“Can I keep him?” Shorter laughed, Yut Lung rolling his eyes at him.

Yut Lung went over and plopped into the nest, sprawling out. 

Eiji puffed out when Yut Lung did that, swatting at him to try and tell him to not mess it up but Yut Lung only laughed at him.

“Eiji has a good idea,” Yut Lung hummed before stretching and then Eiji heard cracking, his ears flying back at the sound.

Eiji watched as a large snake slithered out of the pile of clothes from Yut Lung shifting.

Eiji had never seen Yut Lung shift before so it surprised him, jumping back into Shorter who picked him up and pet him softly. It felt really nice. 

Yut Lung was as pretty as a snake as he was a person. His scales shone a black blue combination with a line of yellow running down the side of his body. Eiji couldn’t quite tell how long he was but he didn’t seem to be that big.

Yut Lung didn’t move far from where he had shifted, coiling himself into a ball, watching Shorter and Eiji.

Eiji wiggled until Shorter finally let him go so he could walk over to Yut Lung. He pawed at him before Yut Lung hissed at him though it didn’t seem to be mean.

“You guys are too cute,” Shorter laughed before taking his phone out and snapping a picture of the two of them. 

Eiji ran over to look at Shorter’s phone, pushing it down with his paws to see what Shorter was doing. He saw just as Shorter sent the picture to Ash. 

Eiji meowed at Shorter who ignored him in favor of flopping into the nest with the two of them.

The action messed up part of the nest and Eiji grumbled at that until Shorter finally fixed the part that was ruined.

Yut Lung immediately slithered over to Shorter and curled around his arm before Shorter forcibly pulled him off and curled up on the nest. 

Eiji had been distracted by pawing at parts of his ruined nest to see it happen but Shorter was suddenly in his cat form then too. 

He was a lot bigger then Eiji was, having not realized that he was so much larger before. His purple mohawk was still hilarious to Eiji though, his body mostly shaved though it looked like his roots were coming out on the mohawk.

Yut Lung made a large loop around Shorter, staring at Eiji when he was done. Eiji pawed at the nest before curling up where he was and ignoring the two.

Shorter made a soft noise at him before jumping out of Yut Lung’s little circle and pouncing on Eiji. Eiji didn’t react in time and Shorter had slammed his body into Eiji’s. 

They batted at each other playfully, Shorter getting Eiji to play along before Yut Lung slithered over and took Shorter again, curling around his body.

Eiji decided he was tired then anyways and curled into a ball. He didn’t even get to shut his eyes before the door was opened to his apartment, making him growl and get defensive of the nest until he smelled it was Ash.

He darted out of the nest and went straight for Ash, making happy noises the entire time. He stretched up Ash’s leg who laughed at him before picking him up to curl in his arms.

“What are you guys doing?”Ash laughed as he scratched behind Eiji’s ears. “I got the text from Shorter and came over right away.”

Eiji just chirped at Ash, head butting him softly.

Shorter and Yut Lung were curled up together still, Yut Lung’s tail wrapped around Shorter’s, watching the two of them.

Ash kissed Eiji’s forehead before placing him down on the ground again. Eiji went right back to the nest, wanting to be in it. He wanted to be in it with Ash though and tried to say as much, meowing very loudly at Ash to try and get him to come in.

Ash laughed at Eiji but walked into the nest, laying down.

“Want me to shift too?” Ash asked, seeming like he was joking. When he mentioned it though, Eiji wanted that. He had seen Ash shift a few times now, going with him to the clearing sometimes to relax as Ash ran around in his lion form.

Eiji purred at the question, wanting to try and get across that he wanted that.

He heard Yut Lung hiss behind him but ignored the snake in favor of Ash.

“I can’t say no to those eyes,” Ash laughed, taking his clothes off now.

Eiji sat patiently next to Ash as he undressed and shifted, wincing as he heard the bones crack.

Ash was almost too big for the nest, Eiji thought frantically. He briefly wondered if there was more he could do to make it bigger, standing up to look around. He felt a large paw pull him close though, pulling him into Ash’s space and tucking him almost under his blonde mane.

Eiji made an upset noise at getting pulled but settled down quickly, feeling the nice warmth coming from Ash. Eventually Ash started to purr, it being so much louder then Eiji’s own quiet purr.

Eiji looked over and saw Shorter sprawled out on his back with his legs splayed out, Yut Lung partially curled on his stomach.

There wasn’t a reason for what possessed him to make a nest as large as the living room, it had just felt right. He was glad though. The four of them had never spent time together like this in their were forms but Eiji liked it, their little pack happy and content to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is honestly too big for this but... it was such a cute idea I couldn't help but force it to work haha


End file.
